1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods and apparatuses for preventing or removing condensation from the inside of cabin windows of motor powered vehicles (hereinafter "motorized vehicles").
2. Description of the Related Art
Motorized vehicles are known to develop window/windshield condensation. The closed area of the cabin, along with the occupants breathing out moist air, tends to rapidly produce condensation on the inside of the glass of the windows. Condensation has been known to accumulate during the operation of a vehicle when the inside air temperature and humidity of the cabin combines with the cold window.
Motorized vehicle operation safety is believed to be significantly enhanced due to the prevention or elimination of visual impairment or obstruction from moisture, fog, of frost on the inside of cabin windows of motorized vehicles (e.g. cars, trucks, boats, helicopters, tractors, trains, military equipment, airplanes, etc.). Traditional cabin defrost/defog systems provide the operator with the option to switch to outside air and/or increase the inside cabin temperature to remove the condensation. This method of defrost/defog attempts to eliminate the condensation by introducing outside air with a lower level of humidity and/or change the inside air temperature, or the temperature of the window glass, to avoid having the inside air reach the due point.
One of the disadvantages of conventional systems is the occupants must take action to eliminate the condensation even though the comfort of the occupants may be sacrificed to eliminate the condensation. In these situations, safe operation of the vehicle could be jeopardized because the corrective action to eliminate the condensation does not usually begin until the occupant can see the condensation, which is often after the operator's vision is impaired.
The operator must then adjust the controls an attempt to correct the cabin climate controls an attempt to eliminate the condensation. If the operator makes the adjustment incorrectly the window may actually accumulate more condensation and create a more serious unsafe condition, such as when the operators vision through the windshield or other windows is completely blocked by condensation.
There are times when the introduction of outside air is undesirable to the occupants of the cabin, such as when the vehicle is passing through smog, exhaust filled environments, or in the presents of other gases or fumes. Although many of the cabin environmental systems in today's vehicles have been improved to include automatic temperature and fan controls, the humidity level in the vehicle generally remains un-monitored, unregulated and uncontrolled.